Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime Digimon/DD007
Treść Teraz ja - Mimi. Nie będę was zanudzać tym, co działo się w apartamencie, bo nie działo się praktycznie nic. Tylko Takato miał swoją "przygodę". Bynajmniej, po jego bitwie udałam się do poczekalni, gdzie go spotkałam. -Powodzenia. - powiedział, po czym wyszedł i skierował się na trybuny. Usiadł obok Riki i wtedy byłam święcie przekonana, że coś powiedział. Bynajmniej musiałam już iść. Wspięłam się na platformę i stanęłam przeciwko blondwłosej dziewczynie w różowych ubraniach. Rzuciła mi groźne spojrzenie, po czym wywołała swojego Digimona - Opossumon'a. Wcześniej zastanawiałam się kogo użyć i postanowiłam, że bez względu na przeciwnika, tym razem postawię na Palmon. Musi się czasem dziewczyna wyżyć, nie? -Palmon, odsłona! - wykrzyknęłam. Mówię "odsłona" zamiast "urzeczywistnienie", bo ładniej brzmi, nieprawdaż? Mój Digimon kaktus wyskoczył z Digivice'a i stanął twardo na ziemi, w przeciwieństwie do Opossumon, która przy pomocy różnokolorowych baloników unosiła się lekko w powietrzu - Poison Ivy! - nakazałam. Palmon zaatakowała pnączami, jednak Opossumon nie była głupia. Odleciała trochę wyżej, przez co roślinny cyfrowy potwór nie był w stanie jej dosięgnąć. -Mad Baloon Bomb! - wykrzyknął opos rzucając jednym ze swoich balonów w Palmon. Miała przewagę poziomu. Gdyby moja Palmon ewoluowała tak jak Guilmon ewoluował... Zaczęłam przeglądać swoje karty, jednak nie znalazłam niczego związanego z ewolucją. Palmon oberwała i odleciała trochę dalej. I ten chytry plan, który właśnie pojawił się w mojej głowie. -Fake Tears! - rozkazałam. Opossumon podleciała do niej. Palmon zaczęła się podnosić, po czym spojrzała na Opossumon tak smutnym, bolesnym wzrokiem (nie szczędząc we łzach), że aż i ja miałam ochotę zeskoczyć platformy i ją przytulić. Opossumon zatrzymała się w powietrzu i zaczęła nerwowo rozglądać. Airu wyglądała niewiele lepiej. Były skołowane, to była nasza szansa - Poison Ivy! - Palmon w ułamku sekundy oplotła trującymi pnączami przeciwniczkę, uniosła ją najwyżej jak była w stanie i uderzyła o ziemię. Powtarzała te czynności dobre kilka minut. W końcu puściła oposa, który przez chwilę się nie ruszał, jednak w końcu wstał. Przywołał swoje baloniki i ponownie użył Mad Baloon Bomb, jednak tym razem Palmon była szybsza. Jej pnącza były w pełnej gotowości. Obwiązała nimi jakiś słupek i podciągnęła się nim trafił ją atak, po czym odepchnęła się i uderzyła w Opossumon. Ta upadła na ziemię i ponownie wypuściła swoje baloniki. Palmon raz za razem uderzała ją pnączami, jednak ta nie chciała się poddać. W końcu nieźle się zirytowała i zaczęła pędzić na Palmon, by ją staranować. Udało jej się, ale Palmon ponownie użyła swoich pnączy, by się zatrzymać. Ja tylko się gapiłam myśląc, że takie pnącza to fajna rzecz. Airu wyglądała na kompletnie skołowaną. W końcu mój Digimon ponownie złapał Opossumon i uniósł ją do góry. -Mimi, zapisz ją! - wykrzyknęła. Wyjęłam swój Digivice i skierowałam jego światło przeciwniczkę. Opossumon była zdezorientowana. Światło pochłonęło ją i chwilę później miałam jej dane w Digivice'ie, jako mojego Digimona. Więc o tym mówiła Tailor, pomyślałam, albo zabij Digimona, albo odbierz go przeciwnikowi. Opossumon jest teraz moja. Airu rzuciła mi nienawistne spojrzenie, po czym zeszła z platformy. Ja również to zrobiłam. Nasza bitwa była znacznie krótsza od poprzedniej. Opuściłam arenę. W poczekalni stał już Kouji. -Szybko poszło. - powiedział na start. Kiwnęłam głową. -Powodzenia. - odrzekłam, po czym wyszłam. Przed drzwiami czekała na mnie Sora. -Ciekawa bitwa - powiedziała uśmiechając się. - Palmon dobrze się czuje? -Ma się dobrze. Już regeneruje się w Digivice'ie. - odpowiedziałam - Martwię się o Opossumon. - przyznałam. -Domyśliłam się. - Sora zaśmiała się - Ale pewnie znacznie bardziej martwisz się o tą Airu, co? Masz wyrzuty sumienia, że odebrałaś jej Digimona. - dodała - Ale pamiętaj, że mogłaś albo go odebrać, albo zdigitalizować, więc to lepiej. -Wiesz jak mnie pocieszyć. - przyznałam. Sora zamyśliła się przez chwilę. -Może pozwiedzamy resztę stadionu? - zapytała. Kiwnęłam głową. Trochę martwiłam się bitwą Kouji'ego, jednak uznałam, że muszę mu zaufać i popędziłam za Sorą. Zamiast zwiedzać stadion, ganiałyśmy się po nim. Trochę to trwało, nie powiem. Gdy wreszcie udało mi się ją złapać, w korytarzu pojawili się pozostali z mojej grupy - Rika, Takato i Kouji. -Przegapiłaś dwie bitwy. - oświadczył Takato. -Tego drugiego nie można było nazwać bitwą... - mruknął Kouji. Rika westchnęła. -A co ja ci na to poradzę? - zapytała okazując swoje znudzenie. -O czym mowa? - zbili mnie z tropu. -Która grupa walczy? - zapytała Sora. -Grupa C z grupą O. - odpowiedział automatycznie Takato. Moja przyjaciółka wzdrygnęła się. -Ja jestem w C! - wykrzyknęła, po czym popędziła korytarzem, machając mi na pożegnanie. -Dlaczego nie idziemy na trybuny? - zapytałam po chwili bezmyślnego wpatrywania się w przestrzeń. -Tailor powiedziała, że drużyny które już brały udział, mają wracać do apartamentów, żeby odpocząć. - stwierdził Takato wzruszając ramionami. -A jak poszły wam walki? Przegrana? Wygrana? Nowe Digimony? - takie zadawanie szybkich pytań jest irytujące, ale podobno można się przyzwyczaić. -Obie zwycięskie. - powiedział Kouji - Zdobyłem Guardromona. - dodał. - A co do walki Riki... Cóż, to było na prawdę duże zaskoczenie... -Twój Digimon ewoluował? - zapytałam z zaciekawieniem. Rika pokręciła głową. -Wystawiłam Cutemon... - powiedziała, po czym westchnęła - Akari użyła Dorulumona. Okazało się, że jej Digimon zna Cutemon i... To był dziwny moment. Dorulumon usiadł na tylnych łapach, przednie podniósł do góry i oświadczył, że nie będzie walczyć z Cutemon i mogę go załadować do Digivice'a... - opowiedziała w skrócie. Miałam ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem (co prawie zrobiłam), ale wtedy mój Digivice zaświecił i wyskoczyła z niego Opossumon. Fuknęła, po czym odleciała. Milczałam do chwili, w której o dziwo, uświadomiłam sobie, co właśnie się stało. Machnęłam ręką na pożegnanie, po czym pobiegłam śladem oposa. Goniłam ją przez chyba wszystkie korytarze i dalej nic. Jakby nagle się rozpłynęła. Postanowiłam chwilę odsapnąć. Znasz to uczucie? Oddychasz ciężko po długim biegu, próbujesz opanować bicie serca (no i oddech oczywiście), gdy nagle obrywasz balonem z wodą? Trzeba było przyznać Opossumon, że wyczucie czasu to ma niezłe. Szukam jej po całej arenie - nie ma. Nagle się zatrzymuję - jest. Unosiła się dokładnie nade mną. Boże, czy ona na prawdę była tam przez cały czas?, jęknęłam w duchu. Opossumon zaczęła się śmiać, aż w złapała się za brzuch i spadła na ziemię. Wpatrywałam się w nią jak w kretynkę. -Przestaniesz uciekać? - zapytałam. Opossumon przestała się śmiać i rzuciła mi znaczące spojrzenie. Odbiło mi - postanowiłam negocjować. - A jeśli ugotuję ci... Co tylko zechcesz? - zapytałam. Opossumon unosiła się przez chwilę zamyślona. -Umiesz negocjować. - przyznała. - Niech będzie. Wróciła do mojego Digivice'a, a ja wróciłam do naszego apartamentu, by przygotować to, czego życzyła sobie Pani Rzut Balonem Z Wodą. Jęknęłam. Dziś na obiad miała być jakaś pokręcona, ni zupa, ni surówka. Po obiedzie zdecydowałam się wziąć kąpiel, po czym się zdrzemnąć. Nie wiem czy to walka, ganianie za oposem, czy może tworzenie jakichś pokręconych potraw dla stworka tak mnie wykończyło. Bynajmniej byłam padnięta. Odkręciłam wodę. Nie rozumiałam jeszcze wtedy dlaczego, ale kochałam wodę. Nie tyle co ją pić, co przebywać w niej. Kochałam pływać. Chwaliłam się już może, że w szkole byłam mistrzynią w tej dziedzinie? Nie? To teraz to robię. Bynajmniej, sprawiało mi to wielką przyjemność. Zamknęłam oczy "wtulając się" w ciecz, a wszystkie moje problemy odpłynęły. Tak, miałam wtedy problemy. Widzicie, nie przeniosłam się do Cyfrowego Świata wyłącznie ze względu na nudę, ale również dlatego, że często kłóciłam się z rodzicami. Wiadomo, okres dojrzewania i inne głupoty. Chciałam od tego uciec. Gdy jednak już się tu znalazłam, pojawiło się to poczucie winy. To moi rodzice, nie? Pewnie się martwili... A co jeśli teraz mama wypłakiwała sobie oczy, a ojciec próbował zgrywać dzielnego, a w rzeczywistości sam próbował powstrzymać łzy? Tak czy inaczej, w chwili, w której zamknęłam oczy, to wszystko zniknęło. Po chwili i ja odpłynęłam. -Mimi? - zawołała Palmon. Leniwie otworzyłam oczy. Digimon stał nieśmiało przy drzwiach, rozglądając się jednocześnie po łazience. -Hm? - zapytałam, nie do końca jeszcze obudzona. Palmon odetchnęła z ulgą. -Martwiliśmy się, ja, Terriermon i Sparrowmon, bo długo cię nie było. - powiedziała - Opossumon twierdziła, że utopiłaś się w wannie, więc wysłali mnie, by sprawdzić. Utopiłam się w wannie? Gdyby nie to, że byłam w półśnie, wybuchłabym śmiechem. -Bez obaw, nic mi nie jest. - powiedziałam przeciągając się. Wielu uważa, że powinnam czuć wtedy zawstydzenie, ale przecież Palmon jest dziewczyną, no nie? Więc czego tu się wstydzić? Ziewnęłam, złapałam ręcznik i wyszłam z łazienki, do swojego pokoju.